ShugoTenshi (HF)
ShugoTenshi (~ ???, "Guardian Angels", Viz. Guardians) Also known as "Celestial Beings" in the world of the living. They are angels who can so cum to sin, but like humans that doesn't mean they are forever doomed. Their job is to protect the world of the living of any evil spirit whether it be Hollow, SoulReaper, Demons or FullBringers alike. They reside in the Soul Society ever since, the incident which led to the destruction of their own realm. Mistaken as Soulreapers, ShugoTenshi have remained a secret to the realm of the S.S for some time. Appearance Most ShugoTenshi appear like average humans, unlike a rare few who look less Human-like in appearance, for example: The Captain of the 13th Division, who is an anthropomorphic T-rex. Most ShugoTenshi appear to have angelic markings, jewels infused in their skins, or tend to speak in very old fashion terms such as Thee, Thy, Thou. Despite all this, there appears to also be Angels who were once humans in their past lives. Ten Shihakushō (??, Japanese for "Celestial Garments of Dead Souls"): The original outfit thought to be lost for almost 2 Millennia, Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls): Since the incident which occurred 2000 years ago, they changed their attire to the current Shihakushou seen worn by Tenrai Kensei and other survivors of the incident that had taken place. Though some tend to wear, what they like with it outside of the custom attire such as scarfs, metal plating armor, and etc. They are usually seen commonly carrying a Zanpakuto, which is usually tied to their obi sash. Tenjin Zanpakutou (??, Japanese for "Celestial Being Soul Cutting Sword" Viz. Celestial Sword): The spiritual weapons of the Shugo Tenshi, usually in their sealed states Reikai: (始解, Soul Release): Zenkai (全開; lit. Full Release): Similiar to a Soulreaper's Bankai, zenkai is the final release of a ShugoTenshi's zanpakutou. This is done when the zanpakutou's master calls upon his/hers zanpakutou materializing it into the physical world with enough training. Though it takes about 25 years to utilized or master. Duties Konso (??, Japanese for Soul Burial): the process by which both Shinigami and ShugoTenshi send wandering souls in the Human World and send them to their respective place. Either Soul Society if they are good in life, or to Hell if their life was full of evil acts (such as murders, thieves, etc.). Konso is performed by using the hilt of a Zanpakuto, tapping the soul on their forehead and transporting them to the afterlife. Hollow Cleansing: Much like Shinigami's, ShugoTenshi slays Hollows and evil spirits with their Zanpakuto, cleansing their sins. Once this takes place, a Hollow will return to its former state as a soul and is led into Soul Society. This is called sublimation. Souls that live in Soul Society are reborn again into the Human World. Though not all Hollows are sent to the Soul Society. Since Zanpakuto are only capable of cleansing sins committed after becoming a Hollow, Thus they are sent to their perspective places whether they committed crimes or not. Reiō Cleansing (??, Japanese for "Soul King Cleansing" Viz "Cleansing of the Soul King"): Similar to cleansing a hollow, ShugoTenshi must yearly visit the Soul Palace and cleanse the Soul King, though the effects are much different. Where a Hollow is purified and sent to its perspective realms, the Soul King regenerates and any taint he had during his reign is immediately cleanse; Thus anything that could endanger balance is removed, if they can make him not wish to cause a war, or if they make him basically an emotionless being, they can prevent a wide range of chaos, thus bringing greater balance. The highest rank of guardians, are granted such a thing. Guardianship: Though their Generic job is to keep balance between the Realms of any soul whether its good or evil, their main job is to make sure Hell is kept under Wraps; Protecting the world of the living from the influence of Sinners and the beings of Hell, sending them back to Hell with their distinct but unique Zanpakutou. This comes from the fact that ShugoTenshi unlike Shinigami, are able to directly intervene in Hell's matters, more directly keeping an eye on Hells forces in case they decide to attack or destroy the human world. Thus keeping balance, and destroying any evil posing a threat to the world of the living or any of the realms. Organization Choutei 10 (??, Japanese for "The 10 Imperial Courts" Viz. Celestial Knights): Gotei13 (??, Japanese for "The 13 Court Guard Squads"): is the primary military branch of Soul Society and the main military organization most Shinigami join after leaving the academy. Since the Incident that happened nearly 2000 years ago, the remaining ShugoTenshi have joined to keep their oath as protectors who secretly service the Soul Society, and the world of the living without being known of their existence. Powers & Abilities Lost Ancient Powers Tentai gēto (??, Celestial Gates): Similar to both a Senkaimon and a Garganta, Tentai gēto is an ancient way ShugoTenshi would use to travel from only three places, Soul Society, The World of The Living, and their own realm. They can also with a special pass enter the Soul Palace, allowing them to visit the Soul King every year to perform Reiō Cleansing.'' Vociferor (??, Latin for "Shout" Viz "Words of Power"): Similar to a Shinigamis Kido, the Shugo Tenshi also poses a celestial power given to them during their creation, and these were known as the "''Words of Power" (English for Vociferor). With just the power of their words, they can invoke words that will affect you depending on whether its a binding or repelling; In this is where "Death and life are in the power of the tongue." comes true. The Shugo Tenshi must learn all this as it is part of their combat skills, similliar to how shinigami have their kido. These words of power are created by the strong Reiryoku deep inside them. Kon Chiyu (??, Soul Healing): As angels, the ShugoTenshi have the power to heal and restore a broken or damaged soul, by allowing the user to simply place his/her hands on the soul while saying the name of the technique, almost instantly healing or repairing the soul. tsuihou (??, Banishment): The ability to remove anyone or anything from a specific place to another, by aiming this hand towards the person or thing basically teleporting them to a place of the users choosing, whether its another location or Realm. Main Powers Accelero (??, Latin for Accelerate): A ShugoTenshi's high speed movement technique, which is equivalent to an Arrancar's Sonido. In terms of speed, they are both pretty much equal; though Accelero is more of an instinctual technique, it requires curtain knowledge to fully grasp and understand the technique. The technique can be accidentally confused for an Arrancar's Sonido being, that the Accelero sounds more like a high-pitched boom almost slightly like firing a Cero. Another would be that when they use this technique they seem to fade into a white version of shunpo. Reīssen (??, Soul Flash): A reaitsu based technique equal in strength to that of an arrancar's Cero. This technique uses the wielders spirit energy and forms as a cross which then begins to spiral into a sphere before being fired into a powerful blast of concentrated spirit energy. Mission Aids Trivia *Generally, Shugo Tenshi tend to be very loving, but seem to have a sort of hate for demons and or Evil Spirits. *Shugo Tenshi love to be unpredictable, to the point where they would sometimes leave themselves right open.. to kill or even fatally injure their enemy or opponent. *Shugo Tenshi are guardian angels who protect they weak.. even going far to as not even fighting back.. and retreat to an area where they can't harm any humans. *Shugo Tenshi intrigued by the human beings the rome around the world of the living that they would sometimes stand on a roof top to just watch and see they interact in the world around them. *Shugo Tenshi are the only beings with Tenjin Zanpakutou. Category:Characters Category:HollowFactor Category:Angels Category:Heaven's Guardians Category:Original Species Category:Tenshi